Drunk as ever
by Anime-girl405
Summary: Inuyasha gets him and kagome drunk and when they do they tell feeling for each other. Then when they are stuck with each other in the present things are bound to happen
1. Drunk

~*~ Well here's another one made by me. I have so many idea's for stories but they never turn out right like this one.*sigh*Sometimes I say poor me. ~*~  
  
Summary- Inu-yasha gets himself and Kagome drunk and they tell each other how they feel (I don't know if something similar to this has ever been written so)  
  
~Drunk As Ever~  
  
Kagome walked into her house. "Hello anyone home? Guess not." There was a smell that almost stunk like hell hung in the air. She pinched her nose trying to avoid the smell.  
  
She walked into the kitchen only to see Inu-yasha drunk as ever. ~*He kinda looks cute like that*~  
  
"Hi-ya Ka*hic*Kagome"  
  
She looked around the room and saw tons of sake bottles empty and full. She gave up trying to count the ones he had drunk.  
  
"Inu-yasha *sigh* good thing my mom isn't home. How many sake bottles did you drink?"  
  
"B'outa hund*hic*red."  
  
"You shouldn't drink this junk it's bad for you."  
  
"Junk? It's not junk is good and healthy fer ya. Wanna try?"  
  
"No thanks I'll pass."  
  
"Are you a chick*hic*en?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then *hic* try."  
  
"I don't wanna get drunk as a dog."  
  
"Ya call'in *hic* me a dog?"  
  
"No."  
  
~*No matter what *hic I'll make her drink~* "Why not too scared *hic* when it comes to alcohol?"  
  
".."~*Grrr is he insulting me? "Oh! Kikyo when did*hic* you get there? Wanna drink? Cause Kagome's *hic*too scared." Waving a bottle at her.  
  
"Give me that. I'll show you." Ripping the bottle from his grip.  
  
He got another one and clanged it with hers.  
  
"Well here goes nothing." She guzzled down the bottle.  
  
"What da *hic* ya think?"  
  
"Give me *hic* another."  
  
"Starting to like *hic* it are we?" Handing her another.  
  
She started to gulp down the second.  
  
"Hey you look cute *hic* drunk."  
  
Kagome blushed and turned her head so he couldn't see.  
  
But he noticed this and smiled. All a sudden he got up and wobbled to her. He leaned forward to her. So closed they almost touched.  
  
A chill ran down her spine and she trembled a little. "Inu*hic*Yasha what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to *hic* kiss you."  
  
Kagome's heart was going crazy. So crazy she thought she was going to dye.  
  
He swooped down and his lips finally met hers.  
  
She was still in shock at the moment. But without thinking she kissed him back.  
  
Moments later they started gasping for air.  
  
Inu-yasha smiled. "Ka-*hic*gome?'  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah more than anything in *hic*the world." "What about *hic*Kikyo?"  
  
Inu-yasha blinked for a while. "I loved her but Kagome *hic*I never felt anything like this before.  
  
"*sigh* *hic* I love you too."  
  
He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.  
  
She then gently putted her head on his shoulder.  
  
They soon fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~ Well how did you like it? Stupid I know. I'll post the other chappie sooner than you know it.^.^~*~ 


	2. Alone

~*~ Chapter 2 I think *yawn* ~*~  
  
Drunk As Ever When InuYasha woke up. He found it a bit hard to breathe. It was also quite warm. Inuyasha opened his eyes and found the source to his warmth, it was Kagome.  
  
Kagome's eyes started to flitter open. "InuYasha." And she scrambled off of Inuyasha. Then turned her head and blushed. " What?... What happened?"  
  
"What?...What?...What?"  
  
"Happened? You know last night?"  
  
~*Hmmmm ~Flash back~ "Hey you look cute *hic* drunk." Kagome blushed and turned her head so he couldn't see. But he noticed this and smiled. All a sudden he got up and wobbled to her. He leaned forward to her. So closed they almost touched. A chill ran down her spine and she trembled a little. "Inu*hic*Yasha what are you doing?" "I'm trying to *hic* kiss you." Kagome's heart was going crazy. So crazy she thought she was going to dye. He swooped down and his lips finally met hers. She was still in shock at the moment. But without thinking she kissed him back. Moments later they started gasping for air. Inu-yasha smiled. "Ka-*hic*gome?' "Hmmmm?" "I love you." "Really?" "Yeah more than anything in *hic*the world." "What about *hic*Kikyo?" Inu-yasha blinked for a while. "I loved her but Kagome *hic*I never felt anything like this before. "*sigh* *hic* I love you too." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She then gently putted her head on his shoulder. They soon fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. ~End flash back~ "Ummm I don't remember."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"RINNNNNNNGGGGGG RINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome got up to answer the phone. "Hello. Hi mom. No every things fine.Yes. Ok. No problem. Bye mom." When she hung up she faced Inuyasha ok Inuyasha my Parents won't be back for a week. Now let clean up the house first."  
  
Inuyasha just sat there.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha help me throw away these bottles."  
  
"Alright alright.Devil woman."  
  
"What did You say?"  
  
"Nothing." And started to pick up a few 10 bottles and throwing them in the trash can.  
  
When they were done Kagome faced Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha you stink like sake so go up stairs and get washed up."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her for a few seconds and said, "What? I don't wanna take a bath here."  
  
Kagome stared hard. And had little tears in her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha got a chill down his spine. "Alright aright I take the fucken bath."Inuyasha stomped up stairs. When he reached the bath room. " Kagome how do you use this thing?!?"  
  
After Kagome showed Inuyasha how to use the bath tub. Inuyasha started to bathe.  
  
Kagome started to make breakfast.  
  
When Inuyasha got out Kagome went to take a shower and Inuyasha just waited for her.  
  
When Kagome got out they ate breakfast. " Inuyasha why are you so quiet?"  
  
" Kagome do you want to stay here or go back to my time?"  
  
"Well that's a odd question we still have shards to find, but I have a test coming up and I need to study for it. So can I stay here for the week?"  
  
"Fine fine Might as well stay here too."  
  
O.O! "WOW! Inuyasha you are really staying here?"  
  
"Yeah got a problem with that?"  
  
"I'll got make a room for you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
" Well don't you need some place to sleep?"  
  
"I sleep In trees, on the floor."  
  
" O ok."  
  
"RINNNNNGGGGGG RINNNNNNGGGGG RINNNGGGG!!!!!"  
  
Kagome picked up the phone. "Hello. hi mom. ok. yes he is here. ok."  
  
"What did your mom say?  
  
" My mom said I have to wash the bed cloths. So I have to sleep in the living room. With a blanket."  
  
~*~ chapter 3 coming up! Wonder what happens then? So far so boring huh?~*~ 


	3. At night

Short chapter  
  
~*~ Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope this one is a good one and please R&R . If you do chap 4 will come ?? ~*~  
  
Drunk as Ever chap 3  
  
Kagome when in her room to go wash the blankets. She ran in and out a couple times akready.  
  
Inuyasha just watched her.  
  
When Kagome was finished. She put a blanket on the floor and a pillow on the blanket and another blanket. Kagome looked Inuyasha??s way. ?? Are you just gonna watch me? Come here and make yourself useful.??  
  
Inuyasha stood up and walked over. ?? No?K what do ya want me to do now, women???  
  
?? Call me by my name, dog boy. Do you really want to sleep out side or on the ground? Cause it??s goin to be cold to night.??  
  
??Don??t call me that! And yeah I am.!?? And with that he marched outside.  
  
Kagome stood there, and stared a devilish glare. ~* hehe he??ll run back in and start shivering like a baby. Hehehe*~ (A . N ?V Kagome is not evil. But only a little right now.)  
  
Inuyasha stayed out side for 3 mins and ran back in. ??Damn! It??s c-cold out t-there!??  
  
Kagome got her blanket and walked over to him and wrapped it around him.  
  
?? Hey what are you doing wench?!??  
  
??O your not cold? Fine! I was just a little worried that??s all! And then You yell at me for worrying?! Why do I ever bother!?? Kagome unwrapped the blanket from him and started to walk back to the couch. But then some thing grabbed her arm.  
  
?? Well SORRY! Ok? Fine-Fine I admit it I am c-cold-d.  
  
~*I knew it! Hehe am I the bomb or what?!*~ ??Alright I forgive.?? And she wrapped him up again and when in the kitchen to make some hot coco for them.  
  
~5mins Later~ Kagome returns with the coco. And gives one to Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha takes a sip and another and another and another. ?? This thing is good! But I still like ramen better.??  
  
?? I guess I have to set up a place for you to sleep tonight.??  
  
??No it??s ok I??ll do it later.??  
  
??K.?? Kagome put her cup on the living room table after she drank it all.?? I guess I??ll turn in for the night. Good night.?? And rolled over on her side and layed down and waited for sleep to come.(A . N ?V Day goes a bit fast eh?)  
  
??Yeah yeah.?? And he put his cup on the table. Then walked over to where Kagome is. ?? Scoot over.??  
  
Kagome turned to face him. ??W-what??? She was starting to sweat.  
  
?? Move over. It??s cold to night so I gotta be?K be?KACHOOOO! Warm?K*sniff*??  
  
??O alright.?? And scooted over.  
  
Inuyasha crawled in and closed his eyes. ~* what a nice gentle scent she has*~  
  
?? Inuyasha?K??  
  
??Yeah what now???  
  
?? Lets go to the park tomorrow ok???  
  
?? Fine whatever?K??  
  
Kagome the fell asleep.  
  
A few seconds later Inuyasha felt Kagome snuggle up against him. He hesitated for a second and then wrapped his arm around her. And feel fast asleep.  
  
If you look carefully Inuyasha and Kagome are smiling in the sleep.  
  
~*~ That was a boring chapter. But the next chapter will be mor interesting I promise. So what will happen at the park?~*~  
Top of Form  
  
Bottom of Form 


	4. at the park part 1

~*~ Well I'm back with a new chappie! Did ya miss me? So what you think about the story so far? Ok? Well enough talk now on wit the story!~*~  
  
Drunk as Ever Chap. 2 A day at the park  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
*No response *  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
*No response *  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!"  
  
" WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Wha? Wha? WHAT? What is it? I have Sensitive ears ya know!"  
  
"You should of woken up when I First called you."  
  
"Feh!"  
  
*Rolls eyes * " Whatever. Inuyasha do you remember what you promised last night?"  
  
"Hmmmmm." *Tilts head and thinks * " Yeah something about a Park."  
  
"I asked you if you wanted to go to the Park a and you said ok."  
  
" We're leaving now?"  
  
" Yeah Mc Donalds is near there we can eat there ok? So lets Go!^.^"  
  
~~~~~~~~At The Park~~~~~~~~  
  
"Were here! ^.^"  
  
" What the hell is all of this?" Then he starts poking the jungle gym slide.  
  
" A slide. wanna go on it?"  
  
" What?! No way!"  
  
" Please at lease try it."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yes! Or I'll say the S-word" Her vain starts to pop out.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Yeah! Come on!" She grabs inuyasha's hand and brings him at the top of the slide and shows him how to slide down.  
  
~~~~~~5 mins later~~~~~~  
  
"That was fun. Wasn't it Inuyasha?"  
  
"Whatever.."  
  
"Come on lets walk around."  
  
~*~ Well that was a short chapter but o well I'll be done with chapter 5 soon! ^.^ ~*~ 


	5. at the park part 2

~*~ Hi there again. I'm busy with school and stuff so I don't get to go and post up fics a lot and even if I did have time my computer at home is really slow and can't really handle big sites like fanfiction.net but the good new is that I'm getting a new computer soon so don't worry. if you are~*~  
  
Drunk as Ever Chapter 5  
  
Soon Kagome can to a sign and she read it out loud, " FRISBEE CONTEST TODAY! 1st place- $50 2nd place- $40 3rd place- $30 No Dogs allowed, humans only ask at the booth for more info"  
  
Inuyasha (flatly)- No Dogs? And what's a FRIZZB?  
  
Kagome - Well lets go find out and maybe we can enter too *smile*  
  
Inu- Well ain't I a dog?  
  
Kag- well your half and come on!  
  
~~~~~After they talk at the info booth and sign-in~~~~~~  
  
Inu- So I'm suppose to act like a dog and Catch that little thing ?  
  
Kag (cheerfully) - Yup! You got it  
  
~~~~~ When it is Inu/Kag 's turn~~~~~  
  
Kag (happily)- Go fetch Inuyasha!  
  
"K!" Then Inuyasha caught the Frisbee in 2 seconds flat!  
  
~~~~~ Over at the judge's booth ~~~~~  
  
Judge 1 ( surprised) - No way  
  
Judge 2 (excited)- Wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...  
  
Judge 3 (happy)- Wow that was the best. BOYS I think we got a winner!  
  
~~~~After the contest~~~~~  
  
Judge 1- 3rd place winners are ANNE AND TOYO  
  
Judge 2- 2nd place winners are MIMI AND JOBO  
  
Judge 3- 1st place winners are INPOO  
  
Voice (accully Inuyasha) - AHEM!  
  
Judge 3- I mean INUYASHA AND KAGOME!  
  
"Yea!" Then Kagome accidentally bear hugged Inuyasha  
  
And that made him blush a little.  
  
~~~~ At the benches~~~~~  
  
Kag- Come on Inuyasha lets s- I mean lets rest  
  
Kag (thoughts)- oops I almost said the s- word  
  
Kid 1- What the?.  
  
Kid 2- OOOOOOOOO  
  
~*~ chapter 6 will come soon~*~ 


	6. at the park part 3

~*~ Well here is Chapter 6. Well that didn't take so long did it?? Short Chapter~*~  
  
Drunk As ever Chapter 6  
  
Kid in white- "look a doggy!"  
  
Kid in black and yellow- " yeah!"  
  
Than all of the sudden all of kids run up to inuyasha and touch his ears."Gah! little brats"  
  
"Inuyasha lets go." Walking away with out inuyasha.  
  
"Gah! Kagome wait for meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" He was try his best to get away from the so called little brats.  
  
~~~~at Kagome's house~~~~ "I never wanna go there again!"  
  
"Why cause kids attacked you? Well maybe you should of wore a hat. We could go shopping for cloths for you tomorrow ok?"  
  
"Whatever but I hope the are no more brats"  
  
" Don't Worry ^.^"  
  
~*~ See What did I tell you short chapter~*~ 


	7. at the mall part1

~*~ lalala chap. 7 ^^~*~  
  
drunk as ever chap.7  
  
~~~~~ at the mall~~~~~~ Kagome- oh come on in Inuyasha don't be shy!!!!... LET GO OF THE DOOR!!!*pulls inuyasha kimono*  
  
Inuyasha- NOOO!!!! I don't wanna  
  
Kagome- please inuyasha! Fine then I'll find some brats to pulls your ears off!!!  
  
Inuyasha- ack NO! I'll go  
  
~~~~~at this place~~~~~ kagome- inuyasha how about this one?  
  
Inuyasha- hmmm how about no...  
  
Kagome- oh come on Inuyasha you have to pick something*pout*  
  
Inuyasha- hey this one is nice...*picks up leather jacket*  
  
Kagome- O.O Inuyasha! That is 200 bucks! I'ma not a rich person you know  
  
Inuyasha- feh fine...  
  
Kagome- how about this hat? *hold up umbrella hat* (a.n. I don't know what you call it uyou know those hats that have the shade thing go all around it like this ,---, like a O n with the shade rim thing around it)  
  
Inuyasha- what ever but I want this to *hold up shirt that says touch me n DIE!*  
  
Kagome- uhhh okie? Ooooo maybe these pants too *hold up baggy pants* (a.n. like you know the one that kyo in fruits basket wears) now go try them on  
  
~~~~~10mins latter~~~~ Inuyasha- *whisper* pissss Kagome....how do u put this this on  
  
Kagome- uhhh...well- (a.,n. I don't wanna do this part)  
  
~~~~~~ finally after bought 10 pairs of cloths n boxers n everything they head to the food court~~~~  
  
kagome- alright Inuyasha just stick the sushi in you mouth and chew! Stop staring at it  
  
Inuyasha- yeah but what is this green crap around it? Is it shit?  
  
Kagome- no that is seaweed...just close your eyes and stick it in you mouth...  
  
Inuyasha- what if I don't wanna?  
  
Kagome- then...*pinch inuyasha's nose , twirl chopstix, graps the sushi, shoves in inuyasha's mouth all in 5 seconds yeah world record* (a.n. like in the scene when yuki stick leeks in kyo's mouth (fruits basket) *lets go*  
  
Inuyasha-... *swallow* ech! WHAT THE HELL WOMAN DO YOU WANNA KILL ME OR SOME THING? Ehh? Shit, that shit taste good, shit yummy ^x^  
  
Kagome- *giggle*  
  
But for all they knew kagome's friend spot them together at the mall...  
  
Akane (I don't know the names so I'll make them up) – OH MY GOD! Kagome is going out with that really cute guy!  
  
Xi- he's sooooo cute!  
  
Kagome- huh? Oh hi guys  
  
Akane- why didn't ou tell us you got a boyfriend?  
  
Kagome- what? He isn't my boyfriend  
  
Xi- then why are you two sharing the same drink?  
  
Kagome- what are you taking about? I-... ack inuyasha! What are you thinking?8snaches back soda*  
  
Inuyasha- yummy all that green shit made me thirsty  
  
Kagome- any ways he is not my boyfriend...  
  
Xi- oh that means he's single... *sits next to inuyasha* hiiiiii *flatters eyelashes* (a.n. ugh disgusting)  
  
Inuyasha- what the hell get away from me *stands up and sits next to kagome*  
  
Akane- are you sure he isn't your boyfriend?  
  
Homo( I mean hojo)- hi kagome  
  
Kagome- hi homo- I mean hojo  
  
Hogo(hojo)- *sit next to kagome really close to her butt* (a.n. ewwww)  
  
Inuyasha- O.O  
  
~*~ to be continued... muhahaha ~*~ 


	8. CUFFED!

:Hmmm I just noticed something…The story doesn't go with the title…OH I gotta get them drunk again…but how?...sorry that each time the format of my story changes…I'm experimenting MUHAHAHAHA…oh on with the story:

Drunk as Ever

Chap. 8

Inuyasha- "Ack! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Hojo- turns to inuyasha- " Nothing Much"

Inuyasha- "yeah right!" Walks over to Hojo pushes him out and sits there righttttt next to Kagome.

Xi – leans over to akane and whispers- "Psss akane we should split while it's still safe"

Akane- nodds her head rapidly, and they snuck off to buy some more grub

Hojo- "Hey that's my spot."

Inuyasha- looking bored- "Sorry sir we are currently not him please leave a message after the beep…BEEEEPPPPPPPP

Hopo – sparks a light bulb- 'Hey I still got those handcuffs I bought for 1! If I can just shake her hand we could be cuffed forever and ever. And I could ditch this sorry ass loser.' – " Well fine! I'll be leaving" – sticks hand out for kagome to shake

Just as he put the cuff on her and and was bout to cuff him self… INUYASHA PUNCHES HIM! And the crowd goes WILD! Whooohooooo! What? I'm not crazy.

The cuff slipped out of Homo's hand and on to Inuyasha's wrist…dun dun dun dun

Hojo- holding his bloody nose- "kagome my love I'll be back just wait!" – and speeds off in to the guys room.

Kagome- NOOOO! Come back!

Inuyasha- looked a itty witty bitty hurt and sad- " Why? I thought you wanted him to leave?"

Kagome- suddenly grabbed his hand and showed him

Inuyasha's wrist had on the hand cuff at the other end was kagome… "What the hell is this contraption!"

Kagome- It's a hand cuff and we gotta get it off!... Maybe something at my house would work!

There was a trail or dust left behind them as they sped off… And the dust went right into everyones food and they were all :Hack …hack…gasp…hack: nooooo! My poor food!

Xi- picks up a pair or keys on the ground- "Akane! Lokk I found keys next to this pool of blood!

Akane- examines the keys- "looks like hand cuff keys"

:At the House:

Kagome- "I know the police guy can take it off!"

Inuyasha- "The what guy?"

Kagome- "come on!" – dragged Inuyasha out side to the police lady- "excuse me ma'am my friend accidentally cuff us together could you take it off?"

Mihoshi- "You got cuffed?"

Inuyasha- "duh!"

Mihoshi- "don't lie you did something wrong and the police arrested you and you ran away right?"

Kagome- "No!"- 's face was flushed with anger

Mihoshi- "hey calm down I was only kidding!"

Inuyasha- "yeah right"

Mihoshi unlocked tho cuffs from them.

Inuyasha- "FinallY!"

Kagome- "Thanks bye!"

Just as they turned to leave Mihoshi took the cuffs and…

: you probably know but oh well also it's mihoshi from tenchi muyo sorry if I spelled it wrong…3-11 hey I thought I loaded this chapter oh well…:


	9. CUFFED! AGAIN!

:Hey every one so how is it been going? I haven't been really updating lately I've been read Fanfictions and all but no story making I think of ideas when I spark a light bulb but the next day I don't feel like doing that story anymore so I'm gonna try to make a new story joining them but I don't think that is gonna happen anytime soon I like to read stories and I like to think of ideas but I don't quite stick to them you know:

Drunk as Ever

Chapter 9

_Just as they turned to leave Mihoshi took the cuffs and…_

Threw them on the ground :plop: and grabbed real cuff and….CUFFED THEM TOGETHER! , 

Inuyasha twirled around dragging poor Kagome, " What the FUCK WOMEN!"

Mihoshi crossed her arms across her chest and said, "You guys can't fool ME, hand cuffs mean trouble." She held her chin up high.

Kagome gapped and said nervously, "W-What? But my friend (not really) cuffed us together!"

"TELL IT TO THE JUDGE! COME ON NOW INTO THE CAR!" Mihoshi jerked her head toward the car.

Kagome is like O.O at this moment she never got into trouble with the law before…

Inuyasha didn't understand what was going on but he knew they had to get out of there. So in one quick move he swept Kagome off her feet (literally) and ran for the hills! (not literally)

":Sweatdrops anim style: H-Hey wait COME BAck…!" From behind her car who should step out but….MIRKORU AND SANGO:crowd gasps:

"Thank you for helping us Lady Mihoshi" Mirokru smiled turning on the charm wayyyyyy up.

":sigh: Let's just hope our efforts doesn't go to waste and they can steer themselves down the right path." Sango looked off into the distance where Kagome and Inuyasha sped off.

"Don't worry Miss.Sango they'll be fine and just to celebrate a successful plan lets…PARTAY!" Mihoshi pulled out a party hat from behind her.

Sango lifted an eyebrow, "Shouldn't we party after they are officially together: FWEEETTT: **OW! **Mirokru that hurt! **" **Sango is raging like fire! AHHH! I'm on fire! Lol

The situation explained : some how Mirokru got a hold of a party blower and blowed it in her ear don't you hate that when that happens to you?

"Come on Sango dearest, partay" Mirokru slapped on the innocent look.

"…Well…ok" Sango smiled

Mirokru and Mihoshi, "YAY! PARTAY!"

"…no…mirokru, your stupidity never ceases to amaze me" Sangos smile had faded.

Mirokru and Mihoshi, "Awwww"

"But lets go anyways "

Mihoshi turned to them and said, "Well hurry up now lets go into the car."

Mirokru started walking to the car and, "HOLY BROCI MOLY!" Sango was already in the car, "How'd you do that?"

"Magic"

:Some where off in the distance:

"Inuyasha you can stop running now…" Kagome looked up at inuyasha

"Why?" Inuyasha looked behind them.

"Cause we've already pasted my school TWENTY TIMES! Also this is the TWENTYTH TIME I SAID THIS!" Kagome glared and Inuyasha.

"Oh" Inuyasha stopped and started laughing nervously and his stupidity.

"Thank you." Kagome brushed fake dust off of her.

"So Inuyasha where do you want to go now?"

"No clue" Inuyasha looked around.

" Wanna play with a Frisbee" Kagome waved a imaginary Frisbee in the air.

"That is not funny and I rather do something else" Inuyasha glared at the imaginary Frisbee.

"Want me to tour you around my school?" Kagome asked

"No that's boring." Inuyasha frowned.

"But school is were I go off to all those times I leave you to take tests" Kagome looked at Inuyasha the see his reaction.

Inuyasha' s ears perked up. His eyes go wide and said , "Show me 'em tests I ain't afaid of them." Inuyasha was jumping all over the place holding a imaginary gun like a child, " Come on LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE: Ding:" Inuyasha put up his duke like a boxer and did a one two combo and, "UPPER CUT!"

"Inuyasha…are you feeling well?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Opps ahem… Kagome I'll protect you don't worry. I promise. No change that order to a vow please, and how much would that be? " Inuyasha said protectively.

"O.O" :He's going nut note to self never metion tests again near Inuyasha:

:Haha Inu boxer lol imagine that…:


	10. School

Hmmm I was thinking about what inuyasha has against tests and the answer is…well I don't know. I don't feel like thinking about it. I'm thinking about making a vampire fanfic I've been reading some vampire books lately or maybe I should make one about a virtual reality game hmm what do you guys think?

Drunk as Ever

Chapter 10

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree near the picnic tables in the back of the school. While Kagome was wandering around the school. Kagome shook the door that should be leading into the cafeteria. "GRRR! Dammit open up!" She sighed at the sign of no progress. GROWL. Kagome patted her stomache, "Shut up in there. I'm doing my best."

Kagome walked around campus and til she saw a high window opened. "What the hell? I don't remember that. Oh well whatever." Kagome looked around for a foot stool. She spotted a box.

Back to Inuyasha…

"Yawn." Inuyasha looked at his surroundings sleepily. Then he stood up and stretched and took a step to the left. "AIEEEEE!" Inuyasha screeched. HE covered his mouth. 'Oh shit hope no one heard me.

Now we go and check on Kagomes progress…

"AIEEEEE!" O.O "Whoa! AH!" Kagome tumbled to the room. "Ouchie my bootie. Where am i?" Kagome looked around. Her face twisted in disgust. There was a thingie hanging on the wall with THAT disgusting yellow liquid inside. Seems some one clogged it. Kagome covered her mouth feeling a little grossed out and ran out of the mens bathroom. "Ugh gross..." Kagome sudden straightened up and started heading towards the cafeteria.

Inuyasha Time…

"….KAGOME!" Inuyasha looked around franticly. "Kagome help! I've fallen and I can't get up." Inuyasha sighed and fell asleep on the ground.

The Cafeteria…

"Where is that food?" Kagome screeched the kitchen top to bottom but couldn't find where they stashed the good food. Then Kagome saw a janitors closet that she had missed somehow. 'Why is there a janitors closet in the kitchen? Ugh this school isn't very sanitary.' Kagome opened the door and found the wonderful food she was looking for. 'Sigh I'm so happy.' Kagome grabbed the bag of Sushi and suddenly the alarm went off. "AH! What the heck?" Kagome started running toward the door but it closed before her.

"Intruder alert. Intruder in the Janitors closet." The alarm spoke.

After a while the alarm stopped and no one came. Kagome had tested the door and everything but it was stuck shut. Kagome eyed the food. "I can't think on a empty stomache." And started wolfing down the sushi.

Back to Inuyasha…

"I'm so hungry…grumble…Feed me…grumble grumble…Help can't get up…ZZzzzzz"

Kagome…

Kagome wiped her mouth. "Where is Inuyasha he should have come and looked for me by now."

2hours later…

"…Inuyasha...where the hell are you?" Kagome sniffed. 'He probably already left with out me by now. Feels like it's been 5 hours already…' Tears started forming in Kagomes eyes. 'Probably kissing up to Kikyo right now…'

Alright back to Inuyasha AGAIN…

Inuyasha in la la land.

"_Kikyo? What are you doing?" Inuyasha walked closer to her._

_Kikyo had a knife in her hands raised to her throat. Tears were streaming down her eyes._

"_Don't be stupid. Stop That put that down!" Inuyasha was running towards her but she seemed to get farther and farther away._

_The knife was slowly piercing through her skin and trickles of blood were sliding down._

"_KIKYO!" Sudden Inuyasha was right next to Kikyo and slapped the knife out of her hand. "Are you insane! You could be killed!" _

"_I'm already dead. Why not just part to the afterlife." Kikyo spoke in a sad and regretful tone._

"_No!" Inuyasha looked into her eyes._

_Kikyo got closer to Inuyasha and kissed him deeply.She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer._

_Inuyasha could feel her tongue slide into his mouth. But the he heard a small gasp.He opened his eyes and saw Kagome. Was she watching the whole time? Hasn't ths already happened before? Kagome turned and ran. Inuyasha broke away from Kikyo and started running after Kagome. _

_When he finally caught up to her and grabbed her wrist. "Kagome…I'm sorry." Inuyasha's eyes softened. Her shoulders were shaking and she was making sniffing noises. 'Oh no' He spun her around to face him and there were like trails and trails of tears streaming down her eyes. _

"_Go away." Kagome tried to look everywhere but him._

"_Kagome I'm sorry." Inuyasha grabbed her sholders._

"_I don't need you. And obviously you don't need me." _

"…" _Inuyasha gave her a big bear hug. "No I do need you. I love you."_

"_Really?" Kagome managed a squeak._

"_Yes." Inuyasha leaned in closer toward Kagome._

Inuyasha's end of la la land

"UGH just at the good parts too." Inuyasha got up and looked around. 'What? No Kagome?' Inuyasha sniffed the air. 'She's close.'

End chapter 10

Well what do you think? I came out WAY different than I planned. Please tell me what you think.


	11. Bath

_HEY GUYS! I'm updating this so everybody gimmie a dollar and I'll continue . lol just kidding._

Drunk As Ever

Chapter 11 Bath

"…" Kagome sat in the storage room disguised as a janitors closet, "GRRR! This is so stupid! Having an alarm system and making it go off like that but no one comes to investigate!" Kagome sat down, '_Inuyasha…' _Her eyes got a bit wet.

Inuyasha was running down the halls looking to find where Kagome's scent waas the strongest. The scent lead to a door. He tried the door knob but it was locked. So he kicked down the door. "Kagome!"

Kagome looked up and there were tears in her eyes. "INUYASHA!" She jumped up and hugged him.

"K-kagome…" Inuyasha was shocked that she was crying so to comfort her he hugged her back.

"What took you so long?" Kagome's voice was muffled by Inuyasha's shirt.

"Stupid girl I should be asking you that." Inuyasha looked at the mountain of food. He pushed passed her and drove into the sushi. "KAGOME! You found the yummy green shit."

Kagome giggled, "Your welcome."

(OH! Crap I forgot they still had handcuffs on . sorry guys well I don't wanna change the chapters so from this point on they are cuffed again.)

"How are we suppose to get these off?" Kagome complained as they walked home.

"Just let me cut the with my tetsigua (sp?)" Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome smacked him, "No way you might accidentally chop off my hand!"

"I can snap it in half." Inuyasha boasted.

Kagome smacked him again, "No what good will that do? It's too close to our wrists."

"Fine fine have it your way. Just let me know when I can say 'I told you so'."

When they arrived they plopped down on the couch. Kagome and Inuyasha sighed. "That's enough adventure for one day." Kagome said aloud and fell asleep.

Kagome woke with a start when she smelled something stinky. She narrowed her eyes and tried to locate the smell. It seemed to come from right next to her she look and saw sleeping Inuyasha. She sniffed him and she winced. _'UGH! Someone needs a bath!'_ She shook Inuyasha until he woke up.

"What?" Inuyasha said rubbing his eyes.

"Someone needs a bath, you stink!"

"Look who's talking you smell like the green shit (sushi). The raw fish, I mean." Inuyasha laughed.

"Humph." Kagome dragged him upstairs and dug through her drawers. She pulled out two blind folds. "Alright Inuyasha put this around your eyes and get underdressed."

Inuyasha blushed madly. As they walked into the bathroom.

Kagome stared blankly then blushed too, "P-pervert! I meant we'll both be blindfolded so we can take a bath." She shoved the blindfold into his hands and put on her blindfold. Then Inuyasha put on his which was kinda hard for Kagome because she he pulled her arm up and she was shorter than him.

When he was done they both started to undress. Both still blushing madly. They sat back to back on the ground with out touching. (It's a Japanese bathroom. Well I think that's what they call it)

Kagome tried to wash her hair with one hand but it was too complicated.

"Need help, Miss?" Inuyasha chuckled.

Kagome snapped her head around and felt his eyes to see if the blindfold was still there. When she found it was still there she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Alright." Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha turned around and felt around the ground for the shampoo. When he found it he applied it to his hands and started rubbing it into her hair. '_Smells nice.' _When he was done he filled a bucket with water. "Get ready for impact." He said to Kagome and dumped it over her head.

"Thanks… Turn around I'll do yours." She rubbed the shampoo into his scalp. It took a while because he had a lot of long hair. When she finished she dumped water over his head two times because of his amount of hair.

"Inuyasha will you scrub my back? It's easier that way. I'll do your later."

"… Fine." Inuyasha took the soap bar and rubbed it on her back trying not to get to close to her boobies, _'Boobies….' _Inuyasha gulped. He tried not to go down too low or it might seem like he wanted to grab her ass.

When he was done Kagome started on him. Just in the middle of it the soap bar slipped out of her fingers. She tried to find it but it was nowhere to be found. So Inuyasha started looking for it too.

'_Where is that damned soap bar?'_ Inuyasha reached out to put his hand on the ground to find the soap bar on the other side. But instead of the ground the grabbed something soft. "Huh?" Inuyasha squeezed it.

"PERVERT!" Kagome screamed and smacked him.

Inuyasha touched his cheek confused, _'Wait…soft?'_ Inuyasha blushed like crazy , _'Boobies..'_ He thought.

Kagome threw the bucket at him.

"Ouch!"

Then she threw the shampoo bottle and the towel and the soap bar…So that's where it's been.

Later…

"I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to it was an accident. I swear!" Inuyasha said.

"What ever." Kagome spat at him, "Lets watch a movie. A scary movie."

_WELL? What did you think of this chapter?I feel bad about forgetting they were still hand cuffed. What was I thinking? Lol sorry_


	12. Entertainment

I'm updating! YAY Merry early Christmas everyone .

Drunk as Ever

Chapter 12

Kagome rummaged through the pile of movies. While Inuyasha watched her on the couch. "Ah ha!" Kagome picked the Blockbuster movie she had rented a few days ago. She took out the disc and put it in the dvd player, "Prepare to Piss in your pants." Kagome grinned.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kagome and Inuyasha screamed.

"NO! Stupid! DON"T OPEN THE DOOR!" Inuyasha shouted.

"AHHH!" They screamed again.

When the movie was over Kagome and Inuyasha were clutching each others hands and shaking, "I don't wanna sleep alone. I'm scared. You?" Kagome shook.

"S-sure." Inuyasha trembled.

They crawled off the couch and slowly to their little futon and huddled up together shaking.

The next morning when Kagome woke up she saw Inuyasha already awake, "When did you get up?" Kagome stretched.

"Since last night. I didn't sleep a wink." Inuyasha had small bags under his eyes.

"Oh boy, Come on I'll make breakfast." Kagome pulled Inuyasha up.

"Ramen?" Kagome suggested.

"OH yeah! Now you're talking my language!" Inuyasha smiled at Kagome.

"I'll show you how to make it." Kagome said as she took out two instant raman noodle cups.

"First you boil the water." Kagome showed him how. Then when Kagome poured the boiled water in to the cup she burnt herself and quickly set the water down. She wrapped her left hand around her pointing fingered as if it'd make the sting go away.

Inuyasha's first reaction was whaaaa? but when he realized what happened he snatched Kagome's right hand and plopped her finger right into his mouth…ewww

Kagome's eyes widened as he put HER FINGER into his mouth and then blushed. A few seconds later she finally said, "S-Stop it."

Inuyasha looked at her and blushed. He finally let go of her hand, "You ok?"

"… yea."

They ate in silence.

"Sooo," Inuyasha broke the silence, "Are we going anywhere special today?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "Not really. You wanna go any where?"

"No, not really." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Well lets go to an Amusement park!" Kagome grinned, "Hmmm Lets go to Busch Gardens! Roller Coasters are so fun!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Uhhh sure."

When they arrived at Busch Gardens it was pretty easy explaining that she and Inuyasha was doing a dare to walk around all day in the amusement park with handcuffs on.

"So many people…" Inuyasha complained as they pushed through the crowd of people watching some musical. "So noisy." The people they pushed through started curing at them. "Annoying too."

Kagome giggled, "Stop complaining you should enjoy yourself more."

They finally go out of that massive crowd and started heading toward Timbuktu. Inuyasha gawked at the phoenix ride. "What the Hell?" he said as the phoenix boat flipped 360 degrees ( a circle) and people screamed on top of their lungs and a pair of keys fell out of someone's pocket.

"It may look scary but if you can live through a roller coaster and hold down your lunch you could live through that." Kagome smirked at Inuyasha, "So you want to ride the Scorpion first?" Kagome pointed behind them.

Inuyasha turned and looked a the red metal contraption. He watched the red box filled with people go up-side-down and around. They were screaming like hell and some were laughing like crazy. "Uh."

"Scared?" Kagome smiled.

"Is that a challenge?" Inuyasha stared at Kagome.

"And what if it is?" Kagome stared back.

"I accept." Inuyasha smirked.

They raced toward the line for the Scorpion. Ten minutes later. Inuyasha groaned, "Are we there yet?" He rested his head on his arm and rested his arm on the railing.

"Good rides are worth the wait. Be patient little grasshopper." Kagome said calmly with her eyes closed.

"…." Inuyasa sighed ten minutes later they finally got on the ride.

"AHHHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed eyes open wide, mouth stretched to it's max when they went upside down and around and up and down, to the left then a sharp right. After going around the track twice the ride stopped.

"Well?" Kagome asked as she helped Inuyasha get out.

He said nothing and was just blank.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome got in front of him to have a better look at his face.

"WOW!" Inuyasha shouted causeing Kagome to jump, "That was SOOO AWESOME! Lets go again!"

Kagome laughed, "Glad you enjoyed it."

Later they went on the Phoenix, it was a ride that went back and forth and up and around on a viking ship you know that ride. Inuyasha got really excited cause he really liked the roller coasters but as the sip went up and as the blood rushed to his head and he looked at the ground he started to get queasy. After the ride Inuyasha stumbled off.

"That was great wasn't it Inuyasha?" Kagome said excitedly. When she saw Inuyasha' state she had to laugh, "A little bit too much for you, eh?" Kagome smirked.

Inuyasha twisted his head to stare at Kagome, "Humph of course not!"

Ehhhh that's it people shows over wait for the next chapter. Damn this one took a long time to come out.


End file.
